Vines: Fairy Tail Edition
by Alan Raymond
Summary: Just a bunch of vines with FT characters. There is ErLu (of course) CanaJane, GaLe, GruVia, and minor NaLu. M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow I don't even know what made me do this...Oh yeah! Randomizing vines.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. Or the vines.**

* * *

**Gucci Bag**

Lucy was sitting in the bathroom doing her makeup when Erza walked in.

"I'm going to the mall."

Lucy sprang up, scaring her wife and yelled, "Oh! Bring me that Gucci bag!" Erza winced a bit and nodded her head. "Okay?"

Erza came back with three bags for her and put a shopping bag from Gucci in Lucy's lap. Lucy excitedly grabbed the bag and flipped it upside-down only to realize it was empty. "The fuck is this?!" Lucy threw the bag and glared at the taller woman. "A Gucci bag!" The blonde woman scoffed and shook her head.

**Kids...Am I Right?**

Asuka sat against the wall and tried to put her finger in an electrical outlet before Natsu came by. "'Suka! What are you? Five?" Asuka sat back before the Dragon Slayer smiled and grabbed a knife and gave it to the young girl. "You know your fingers are too big. Use this."

**White VS Black Parents**

Cana opened her son's bedroom door and smiled. The white haired teen was currently playing on his Jexbox. "Ryu time to clean your-"

"Fuck you."

Cana smiled even more and walked away. "You kids."

Mirajane opened her son's bedroom door with an expressionless face. The white haired teen was currently playing on his Jexbox. "Ryu clean this room up now!"

"Nope."

Ryu stopped what he was doing and regretted his words as he looked at his mom. A loud smack followed by a yell was heard as Ryu's body flew down the hall.

**Drinking And Driving**

Levy had a stern look on her face as she sat in her car. "I'm so fed up with people drinking and driving. Just do what I do. Sit back, relax, and cruise." The blunette smiled a bright smile and pointed the camera towards the driver seat which was currently empty as the car strolled through town on its own.

**Smack Cam: GTA V Version**

Natsu stood on the sidewalk before a woman walked up behind him texting away on her phone. The Dragon Slayer turned around and grinned before he yelled, "Smack Cam!" He set his fist on fire and punched the innocent civilian making her fly away into the morning sky.

**Why You Digging Such A Big Hole?**

Gajeel was digging a hole in his backyard before Natsu came and saw him. "What are you doing there?" Gajeel stopped and looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Burying my goldfish." Natsu raised an eyebrow before asking his next question. "Why are you digging such a big hole?" Gajeel stopped once more and sighed. Natsu sipped his tea. "Because it's inside your fucking cat." Natsu spit his tea out very quickly.

**Modern Day Romeo And Juliet**

Juvia was on the second floor of the guild when Gray kneeled on one knee and held one hand to his chest while the other was reaching out towards his beloved. "Romeo!"

"Yes my love?"

"Is thine purpose marriage," Juvia clicked her tounge against the roof of her mouth and continued, "or nah?" Gray smiled at his girlfriend before answering. "Juliet, you know you bae!"

"Bang! Bang!"

**First Task**

Porlyusica stood in front a white board that had the words 'Finals' written on it. The old woman had on a dress with a cloak over it and the hood of the cloak on her head.

"For your first task you must make it rain." Porlyusica opened her umbrella and put it over her head. Levy lifted her arms as money fell from the ceiling of the room. She swayed under the falling cash until her teacher glared at her.

"That is incorrect."

**How Normal People Workout VS Me**

Lucy was running at a steady pace on the treadmill while listening to a random song.

Lucy started to sashay on the treadmill to the lyrics of her song before she turned in a circle. The last thing she did was drop it on the treadmill and slide off of it smoothly.

**When I Hear Lil' Wayne Freestyle**

Lil' Wayne was in the studio laughing before he started to freestyle. "I'm a dog. I'm a dog. I'm a...dog. Yeah." Pantherlily, who just witnessed this horrible scene, grabbed his chin and the back of his head and pulled hard. After he snapped his neck his body lay limp on the staircase.

**When The Teacher Gives Homework**

Jellal sat in his seat watching his teacher pass out sheets of paper. The young man realized it was homework and when Prof. Dreyar went to give Jellal his paper hee screamed and pushed his desk back, knocking another one over, and pushed himself away from Prof. Dreyar, knocking another desk over. He continued to yell as he zoomed past the front of the room still sitting in his seat. Prof. Dreyar just stared at the young man with a 'What the hell' face. "NOOOO!"

**Foot Trespasser**

Lucy sat in her desk and lifted her left foot over the desk so that it hung over the side. She lifted her foot and tapped Aquarius' shoulder. When the blunette turned around to see what the blonde wanted Lucy turned quickly acting like she didn't do it, her foot still in the air. Aquarius, now very angry, grabbed a water hose and hit Lucy making her fly through the wall.

**High School Boys**

Fried and Bickslow were in the car driving past a pair of high school boys. Fried had changed into a tank top with short jean shorts and flip flops with a bit of makeup. "High school boys are so easy." As they drove by Fried poked his head out of the window and yelled, "Hey boys!" One of the boys yelled back. "Fucking tranny!" Fried quickly opened his door and got out of the car. "What the fuck did you just say?!" He ran after the two boys who were way too slow compared to the Rune Mage.

**Pillow Fight The Little Girl**

Gray and Juvia were sitting in the living room when their daughter came running in with a pillow in hand. "Daddy, here! You go first!" Nubes ran a few feet before quickly threw the pillow and hit her in the back of the head. The little girl stumbled and fell while laughing hysterically. Juvia laughed when her daughter gave her a pillow and ran away again.

**Scared Of Love**

Laxus walked through the store and thought to himself. 'I don't understand why people are so scared of love.' He saw this lady looking at some crafts before walking up to her. "LOVE!" The lady turned around and yelped at the sudden outburst.

**When You Don't Like Someone**

Gray sat at a table before Lyon sat down next to him. Lyon let out a contented sigh before Gray stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "WHY THE FUCK YOU BREATHING SO FUCKING HARD?! THAT'S SO RUDE!"

**Almost All Siblings**

Elfman growled at his little sister and turned away. "What did I say about touching me?! Don't touch me..." Lisanna just stood there with her finger pointed towards the older man. "I'm not touching you." Elfman turned to face her before pointing at her finger in his face.

"Your finger is right there!"

"I'm still not touching you."

Elfman turned the oldest Strauss sibling with an irritated look on his face. Mirajane had a look of pure amusement on her face. "Mira-nee, can I just kill her again?!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there goes the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and if you liked it review. If you want to request a Vine put it in the reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading! Also chapter three for OP shall probably be up by next week. Until next time. NJ out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I am having too much fun with these. So here is chapter 2! Enjoy~**

**I do not any these characters or vines. **

* * *

**When I Hear My Name I'm Just Like**

Wendy walked by with a butcher's knife and a serious face.

"You talking shit? Oh, you not? Okay just making sure!"

She walked away pointing the knife forward with a smile followed by a dark chuckle.

**I Want You For Christmas**

Natsu jumped off the stage and walked towards Lisanna while Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' played. When the chorus started playing he got on one knee and pulled out a blue box, opening it.

When he opened it he stuck up his middle finger and in the box was a sticky note with the letters 'J' and 'K' on it. He smiled and did a backflip away from the girl.

**You Can Give Any Excuse, Guys Will Still Try To Holler **

Laxus jumped out of nowhere in front of Cana before blurting out, "Hey lemme getcha numba!" He had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant." Cana countered.

"I'm a family man!"

"One of my boobs is fake."

"I love plastic surgery!" He pointed at her boob before she scoffed.

"Well I only like girls."

Laxus raised his arms and picked up the brunette by her legs. "Me too. Come on, girl!"

**Fountain of Youth**

Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily walked outside and saw a sign that read, "Fountain Of Youth". They all smiled before Carla stuck her hands in. When she took them out they were kitten sized. Pantherlily put his feet in and got the same results. Happy jumped in with a small, "Aye!" Lily picked up a baby Happy from the water.

"What?"

**When You're About To Get A Whoopin'**

Mira walked into the kitchen wrapped in a towel. Ryu was sitting at the table eating cereal while on Badoo.

"You better clean the dishes." Mira walked past her son with an empty milk carton.

"You clean the stupid dishes..."

Mira dropped the carton and looked at the white haired teen while he slowly looked at her. She slowly raised her leg and grabbed the sandal she was wearing.

**I'm Easily Distracted**

Jellal was stuck in the hallway outside of his room. He continuously knocked on his door.

"Erza, let me in! I'm gonna die!"

Someone dressed in a Michael Myers costume with a knife slowly walked towards him. "Erza! Erza...?"

Inside Jellal's room Erza was listening to music and dancing. Jellal saw her through the window before the person pushed him down and started stabbing him.

Not once did Erza stop dancing.

**How To Turn Your Boyfriend On With A Banana**

Levy had a banana in her hand while Gajeel just smiled behind her.

"Here's how to turn your boyfriend on by eating a banana."

She slowly stuck the banana in her mouth before quickly biting half of it and spitting out it, hissing afterwards. Gajeel winced and put his hands over his crotch area with a pained look on his face.

**When You're Watching A Movie With Bae And You Hear Your Parents Coming**

Cana sat on the couch with Mira in her lap. They both gasped when they heard footsteps and pulled away before Gildarts showed up from behind the wall.

"Hey hey!"

Cana was curled up on one end while Mira was sitting on the other end.

**Helping My Mother Clean**

Nubes walked up behind her mother who was cleaning the kitchen floor.

"What if I just did this?"

Nubes pushed over the bucket of soapy water and spilled it's contents all over the floor. Juvia looked at her daughter with a glare.

"Goddammit, Nubes! God Almighty! What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

**Visiting Times Square For The First Time**

Mavis walked down the street with her jacket slightly hanging off of her shoulders and a handbag on her wrist. She smiled when she took in the sights of Times Square before someone ran by and snatched her bag.

"Gimme that!"

Just as that happened someone else took advantage of her vulnerability and took her coat off of her shoulders.

"We'll take that too."

**I'll Hit You Later**

Levy gave Gajeel a hug before saying, "I'll hit you later." Gajeel hugged her back with an, "Alright. Cool."

Levy was walking down the street with Lucy and Juvia to Gajeel's house.

"Hey look there's Gajeel."

Levy followed Juvia's finger and smiled. Gajeel was talking to Gray and Erza so Levy saw this as her chance.

"Hey, Gajeel!"

She slapped him in the face causing everyone around them to let out a, "Dayuuuuum."

**When Your Friend Likes Your Crush**

Lucy sat in front of her laptop next to Lisanna.  
"Natsu's coming over."  
"I have such a crush on him." Lucy glared at the older girl.

Natsu walked in and hugged Lucy. "Hey where's Lisanna?" Lucy hesitated and made a face. "Uhh...she left."

Natsu stood in Lucy's kitchen drinking water. Behind him Lucy dragged Lisanna to the other room. "Make yourself at home. I'll be right there."

**When A Girl Is In Denial About Her Boyfriend**

Juvia and Erza were on an escalator when Erza spoke up.

"Juvia your boyfriend's gay."

Juvia playfully rolled her eyes. "No he's not."

Gray put a red shirt up in front if Juvia and said it would look fierce on her. When Gray saw a Starbucks he giggled excitedly and jumped for joy. "Oh! Starbucks!"

Juvia laughed nervously and turned away. "You're crazy."

**Girlfriends Be Like...Like Another Picture**

Erza was on Instagram liking some girl's pictures.

"Like that. Like that."

Lucy held a gun to her girlfriend's head.

"Like another one of that bitch's pictures."

Erza held her hands up defensively and whispered an, "Okay."

* * *

** A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review if you did. Still taking requests. Until next time NJ out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! What is up? So I finally found some new Vines and I made a new chapter and still have Vines left over. So the deal is only 10 to 15 Vines a chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

**When My Girlfriend Walks Through The Door**

Macao sat on his bed staring at the door while "No One" by Alicia Keys played on his radio. No one ever walked through the door.

**Ratchets At The Zoo**

Rouge and Sting were at the zoo currently facing a green parrot. Rouge pointed at the harmless bird as both guys asked questions.

"Do it got teeths?" Sting played with his hair.

"But is it gon' bite?" Rouge held up his hands with a look on his face.

"Can we touch?" Sting pointed at the bird before it looked at them.

Both guys ran away with Rouge pulling his weave off.

**When Boys Leave The Toilet Seat Up**

Lucy Ashley walked into the bathroom and saw that the toilet seat was up. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and flipped her hair.

"Oh hell nah!"

She walked into the living room and ran towards Natsu tackling him to the couch. She then pinned him to the ground with her legs around his arm and neck. Natsu screamed and tried to get free.

**Rap Like Lil Wayne: Webcam**

Cobra saw a spider on the wall and took a picture of it.

"Cobra! I took a picture of a spider call it a webcam."

He hit the spider with his slides and jumped up on the top of his refrigerator.

"Young Mula Baby!" He then fell off when Midnight sprayed silly string on him.

**Rap Like Lil Wayne: Stepchild**

Cobra once again said his own name as he was near a set of stairs.

"She had birth on the steps. Call it a stepchild."

He laughed as a he proceeded to slide down the stairs on his back.

**Catching White Girls**

Mirajane and Elfman were on the sidewalk and set a two Starbucks coffees on the ground.

Cana and Evergreen saw the coffees and ran towards them, screaming when a fishing net was thrown on top of them.

Elfman pushed a cart that held both unconscious girls as they were now tied up.

**Who Needs Brain Cells When You Have Swag**

Ichiya saw a picture of a hazel eyed girl wearing a snapback and the caption, "Who needs brain cells when you have swag?"

Eve was on the floor brain dead as Ichiya just stood there and said, "That swag though."

**Candy Just Doesn't Cut It These Days**

Gildarts drove down the street and saw Cana.

"Hey Cana, do you want some candy?"

The young brunette just looked at him and started to walk away until he said, "I have Wifi."

She had her phone in her hand and asked for the Wifi password. Gildarts just ignored her and closed the trunk.

**How Girls Become Friends**

Lucy just put on a fake smile when Sherry walked by and waved.

"God, I hate her."

Erza popped up from behind a tree and stared at the blonde. "You hate Sherry, too?!"

Lucy nodded and smiled before both girls laughed, hugged, and even twirled in a circle.

**When Your Parents Call And Your Friends Are Home**

Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, and Wendy were all at the youngest girl's house just chatting until Wendy's phone rang.

"Shh! It's my mom."

Cana gave Mira a knowing smirk while Lucy bit her lip and stared at Erza. All of a sudden, Wendy's eyes go wide at what her friends are doing while she was still on the phone with her mom.

"Oh! Erza, yes! Right there!"

"Mira bae! Pass the weed! Pass it!"

**Happy Father's Day**

Gray held Asuka in his arms and smiled.

"Thanks to everyone who wished me a Happy Father's Day, and this is my babygirl."

Asuka looked at Gray with a scared look before saying, "You're not my daddy. You got me from the park."

Gray just stared at the young girl with wide eyes before putting her in the car.

"Just get in the car and be quiet!

**Do You Want Anything**

Erza and Lucy were in the store and went to the drink section. Erza grabbed an Arizona Tea and asked Lucy if she wanted anything. The blonde shook her head.

The two girls walked hand in hand down the sidewalk until Lucy asked, "Er, can I have some?"

Erza stopped in her tracks and just held a blank stare.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If ya did review if not then just don't even bither. Just don't. Also review if there is a Vine you want your Fairy Tail mages to be in. Thanks for reading and until next time. NJ out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How's 2015 going so far? Hopefully it's going swell. ^_^ Well I don't know how many of you view my deviantart page, but I put a journal saying I wasn't posting anything until February, and I realized I couldn't keep my word. Not here. No...this is my life here. Making sure I give you guys what you want. So with that...here's 20 more vines for today. Yes 20. Because I love you guys. If I had more vines, I would have done 30. But...sadly my phone needed the space.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**We All Have That One Friend Who Says She's On Her Way**

Jenny walked outside while on the phone with Mirajane asking, "Where are you?" Mirajane was actually still laying in her bed when she replied with, "I'm in the car."

Jenny was still sitting outside with the phone on her ear.

Mira was at Pollo Tropical and pointed her food to no one in particular while saying, "I see you."

Jenny was still sitting on her front steps, while Mira said two more minutes.

When Mira looked there was so much traffic. When she arrived at Jenny's house, there was a small tombstone with her picture on it.

Mira just looked to her sides with an, "Oh shit!" face.

**When Pretty Girls Start Complaining About How They Look**

Wendy and Chelia were in the car looking in the mirrors when Chelia said, "I've just noticed I'm really ugly...and fat."

Wendy stopped and slowly looked at her best friend who returned the gaze. Wendy pushed the older girl's face into the steering wheel.

**Females Risk Their Lives Everyday Taking Selfies**

Sherry laid on the couch with a neck brace on her. Lyon walked in and asked her what happened. "It was the most traumatic experience of my life."

The pink haired girl was standing in front of her mirror and yelled, "Selfie!" The next thing she does is turn her head at an angle before hearing a snapping noise.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD!"

**Get A Condom!**

Natsu and Lisanna were sitting in the car with Lisanna holding the Dragon Slayer's hand. "I really like you, Natsu."

The fire mage chuckled before saying, "You better put a condom on you heart, because I am about to fuck your feelings!"

Lisanna gave him a dirty look, removing her hand. "HASHTAG SINGLLLLE!"

**Girls Are Stubborn When They're Mad**

Lucy opened the door of the car. "You know what? I'm fucking out of here. I don't give a fuck."

She proceeded to stand in the rain with her arms crossed, and face contorted in anger.

Erza rolled down the window and sighed. "Lucy, hurry up and get in the car. Babe!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'll stand in the rain!"

**He Is Stealing**

Fried and Bickslow were in the store, in the donuts section. Bickslow picked up a bag of donuts. One of the store employees were right behind them when Fried yelled, "Oh he's stealing!"

Bickslow quickly looked at Fried. "Fried, really?!"

The man behind them looked at Bickslow, and yelled at him. "Donuts?! Really? Put them back!"

**Little Dora Had An Attitude**

Aquarius was sitting in her car drinking her drink from McDonald's with an angry look on her face.

"There was this little Spanish girl at McDonald's, and I'm like, 'Hola!' She said, 'I DON"T SPEAK SPANISH!"

Aquarius turned to her left before taking a sip of her drink. "You bout to get Swiper No Swiped at that ball pit!"

**Loud Earphones Make You Think No One Can Hear You**

Gajee was in an elevator listening to 'Whoop That Trick' by DJay. He had his earphones in his ears and didn't realize there was a mother and her son right next to him.

"WHOOP THAT TRICK! WHOOP THAT TRICK! WHOOP THAT TRICK!" He yelled out in the tiny space while kicking his legs out.

The lady just moved her son and covered his ears.

**Me On The Way To School Everyday**

Ryu was walking out of the house when he called out to his mothers. "Alright. Bye~! I-If you get a call from the Magic Council, it's probably because I beat my teacher's ass. I'm not playing with that ho today."

**My Girlfriend's Reaction When I Flirt With Other Girls On Badoo**

"Badoo. Uhh...hehehe."

Elfman was liking all these girls' pictures on Badoo until he saw Evergreen standing behind him. He did a double-take before looking at his phone.

Ever grabbed the biggest shovel and ran after her boyfriend with a screech. She then hit him on the head.

**Parents Never Answer The Question Directly**

"Hey, mom? Is it okay if I hang out with a couple of friends?"

Bisca turned to look at Asuka before she answered.

"Do I know them? Where they live? Who they momma? You cleaned that kitchen? Did you clean your room? Did you fold the clothes? Did you whoop the dog?!"

Asuka looked at her mother with the craziest face while holding one hand up in defense.

**Playing Outside When You're Not Supposed and Your Mom Pulls Up In The Driveway**

Natsu and Gray were running around outside the guild even after Makarov told them not to. A car pulled up to them and the window slowly rolled down showing Makarov's face. It was stern. Both boys gasped and tried to run away. Makarov decide to get out and transform. The boys were busted.

**She Knows How To Wake Him Up**

Levy was at the foot of the staircase trying to wake her boyfriend up. "Gajeel, wake up."

"Nuuuuu."

The iron mage just groaned and turned his head. "Gajeel, wake up."

"Nuuuuu!"

The Script Mage shook her head and smiled. "We're going to Disneyland!"

"Disneyland?!"

The older man ran down the steps and right into the wall.

**That Friend That Hits Too Hard While Laughing**

Lisanna, Lucy, and Wendy were all sitting the couch laughing when Lisanna pushed Lucy into Wendy, who in return pushed Lucy back to Lisanna.

Lucy and Lisanna were in the bookstore reading a funny book. Both girls were laughing until Lisanna hit the book out of Lucy's hand.

The two mages were outside of a restaurant waiting for their friends. Lucy made a joke and tried to avoid Lisanna's hits. She was able to until she was pushed over the railing.

**The Problems of Your Best Friend Knowing Who You Like**

Levy and Lucy were sitting in class when Levy they both saw the classroom door open. Erza walked in with coffee in her hand and towards the two girls. Levy turned quickly at Lucy and breathed in quickly with a derpy smile on her face. Lucy pointed towards her and mouthed, 'NO!'

Levy turned to Erza and time seemed to slow down. The blue haired girl pointed at Lucy and started to say, "She likes y-"

However, sentence was cut short due to Lucy launching her body at her with a, "NOOO!"

Erza looked at the two girls on top of one another with a quizzical look. "You two alright?"

Lucy just smiled as best as she could.

**This Is How Most Women Drive**

Cana was driving on the freeway three lanes away from the exit she needed.

"I turn now. Good luck everybody else."

With that, she went straight through traffic to the exit. There was a major explosion behind her.

**Skipping Class**

Sting was walking on campus with a smug look on his face. "I just told the teacher I need to go...to the bathroom."

He made this hilarious duck face before continuing. "I ain't tell 'er which one! I'll go to the one at home!"

**When I Was In The Third Grade #Remix**

"When I was the third grade," Zeref continued to fake cry. "People treated me like a criminal."

At this point his fake crying looked real. After a moment he pulled out a gun.

"Because I killed somebody!"

**White Kid Slapping Mom VS Black Kid Slapping Mom**

Ryu went up to Cana and told her to shut up before smacking her very hard. "Let me speak."

"It's that easy?" He then went up to Mira and said, "Yo ma."

"What?" Ryu swung his hand, but never made contact because he was already lying on the ground with a R.I.P sign on top of him.

**Leave A Message At The Tone**

Juvia was on her phone using a fake automated female voice.

"You have reached the voicemail box of Shut The Fuck Up. Please never call back again. Thanks, bitch."

She moved the phone in front her before yelling, "BEEEEEEP!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! As I type I am working on multiple fics. More vines, a Pretty Little Liars one, Secrets Amongst Wars, Shuffle and Select, and a sequel for Say You Like Me. So bear with me this year. Don't forget to leave a review, and if there is a vine you want let me know! Take care you guys. Until next time! NJ out~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! NJ here with another 15 vines. It was a lot harder finding them than it was to write them. So without further ado...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Sausage**

Erza walked into the guild and yelled, "I'm a redhead, but I still take the-"

Everyone finished with, "Sausage!"

Bob then walked in and yelled, "I'm a gay nigga, but I still take-"

Everyone once again yelled back, "Sausage!"

Lucy called out from her table, "White girl swag, and I'll take ya man's-"

Everyone, for the last time, yelled, "Sausage!"

**Booty Had Me Like**

Gray and Juvia were sitting at table outside of the restaurant, waiting for their food. Whist Juvia was talking about moving to San Francisco Gray had seen another girl walk by. He continued to stare at her even as his neck cracked painfully; his head did a 180. Juvia noticed he wasn't paying attention and yelled, "Hey!"

"HMM?" Gray's head snapped back forward very quickly.

**When Bae Bro-Zones You**

Natsu and Happy were walking down the hall when Happy's phone went off. "Bae's calling me!"

Carla and Pantherlily were sitting outside when Pantherlily asked, "What do you think of Happy?" What they didn't know is that Carla had Happy on the other line.

"Oh he's like a brother to me."

Happy felt his heart break as he held his tears in. He sank slowly to his knees as Natsu laughed at him.

**When Another Girl Flirts With Bae**

Lucy was sitting in front of Angel and stared at her sweetly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have really beautiful eyes?"

Angel lowered her head a bit with a slight blush on her face.

"No..actually-"

"Hehe that's because you don't! You're so basic!"

**First Time For Everything**

Gajeel and Levy were walking down the street when Levy asked the taller man, "You've never had coffee?"

"Never!"

"Try it."

Levy gave the dragon slayer her coffee with a smile. He eyed it carefully before slowly taking it and drinking some. He looked like he was sniffing the air and the Mario Invincible theme came on. He ran through three civilians whilst turning different colors.

"I CAN'T STOP!"

**I Was Never Really Smooth**

Sting walked by a girl he thought was cute and said, "Hey."

"Hey," the girl replied.

"Did you fall from," at this moment he touched the high voltage fence that was next to them. "HELLAAAGHGHKDJFN!"

He then flew off.

**Parents Always Rushing You Until Something Goes Wrong**

Cana came out of her room and yelled at her son. "Come on we gotta go-"

"Hold on just give me a second!"

"-I ain't tryna be late for work again!"

Ryu tried his best to hurry until he twisted his ankle and fell on his shoulder, earning a snapping sound.

Cana just sat there with a worried look on her face.

**Time To Panic**

Makarov looked at his students and glared.

"No one is answering? I guess I'll have to call on someone."

Erza yelled, "Get down!" Everyone jumped out of their seats and onto the floor.

"You!" Makarov pointed at Lisanna and made her answer.

"42?"

"Wrong!" He then smacked her.

Erza cried out, "They got Lisanna!"

**Tables Have Feelings**

Laxus ran into one of the tables and held his hip in pain. "AHH JEEZ!"

The table thought to itself, 'No one ever asks how the table feels.'

When someone came in they found the table dancing over Laxus' dead body.

**I'm Not Crazy, I Just Don't Have Friends**

Jellal was staring at the wall talking. "Mom said-"

Evergreen came in and looked at the blue haired boy quizzically.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Myself."

"Why?"

"If I don't talk to me who will?"

Evergreen just stared at him until he barked at her.

**When You Rise and Shine Too Bright**

Romeo went into Ryu's room and told him to rise and shine.

Ryu sat up and smiled. A bright light illuminated his room and blinded his best friend. "Oh god! My eyes!"

"What a nice day". He sat in his bed glowing.

"I trusted you."

**Beverley Hills Choir**

Lyon walked out of the coffee shop with three coffees in his hands. Just as group of girls walked by he accidentally dropped one. The contents of the cup splattering all over the place and the girls yelled out.

Lyon noticed this and took his other two coffees and started splashing them with the liquid. He moved his arms and made them yell as if they were yelling to his favorite symphonic melody.

**Proper Way To Greet Your Best Friend**

Levy held her phone in her hand while getting up from her seat.

"It's crazy how you greet your friend with an insult."

Lucy came in and said, "Hey, bitch!"

"What's up, ho?"

"Hey, lil' ugly."

"Ew hey, fatass."

"Hey, slut."

**When Your Lawn Mower Listens To "This Is Gospel" Acoustic**

Gajeel was mowing his lawn when he took a break and started playing "This Is Gospel" by Panic At the Disco. The acoustic version. What happened next surprised him.

His lawn mower started to move forward until it started flying off into the sky.

**Your Annoying Friend Who Always Has To Be First**

Erza sat in front of Cana and smiled.

"You're old."

Cana chuckled and replied, "I was born first."

"But I've got more followers."

"But I hit a million first."

"Because of your kid."

"I had kids first."

Erza got upset and stabbed Cana.

"I died first."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that because I literally went through over 40 vines to get these 15. Anyways if you did enjoy it don't forget to review. I don't know when I'll have more, but there will be more vines. Until next time, NJ out!**


End file.
